


[Art] Clownpiece

by uwom



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, F/F, Fourth of July, Independence Day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwom/pseuds/uwom
Summary: 4th of July is the one day where Clownpiece likes to go all out with lunacy, and Reimu (reluctantly) doesn't stop her.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Clownpiece
Kudos: 14





	[Art] Clownpiece

(also my neighbors are lighting fireworks and the loud sounds kinda freak me out)


End file.
